


The Rule of Three

by jelasdax



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Dragons know better than everyone, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelasdax/pseuds/jelasdax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the second before Brian struck with his knife a strange chirping noise distracted him. An odd noise and two sudden points of light in the darkness of the tent, like an animal’s eyes flashing in the moonlight, only there was no moonlight here, just the growing light of fire as the animal - the <i>dragon</i>, what the <i>fuck</i> - opened its jaws. </p>
<p>And trilled. Brian stared at it. </p>
<p>That was when the Khal woke up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rule of Three

**Author's Note:**

> So I've just watched all six seasons of Game of Thrones in the last three weeks. And then this happened. Enjoy!

In the time it had taken for Brian to sneak his way into the heart of the camp before arriving at the Khal’s tent, Brian had noticed a couple things that might make this assignment more difficult than he’d been led to believe. 

For one, none of the slaves here seemed particularly unhappy. That was an odd thing in and of itself; most slaves, when they thought they were alone and that no one could see them, tended to be some of the most miserable people in existence. Not that Brian blamed them. 

He’d been a slave, once. 

It hadn’t agreed with him.

So that was the first complication: happy slaves made for people more likely to call an alarm when they found a dead body. Brian far preferred the unhappy ones; unhappy slaves tended to disappear at just the right moment. 

And these slaves were enjoying the revelry as much as the warriors were, as much as the women were. That was odd in itself. Brian had heard terrible tales of Dothraki women. Slaves in all but name, they followed their Khal and their husbands or they would be put to death. 

But here, as Brian passed through the shadowy corners where cruelty normally lurked, there was a significant lack of murder or rape. And even when fighting broke out there was a curious lack of bloodshed. 

The second thing that might make this a more complex assignment than the head of his house had otherwise intimated was the sheer size of the camp. Brian had been told the Khal was no real Khal in truth, that he was a pretender and had barely any horses and almost no real warriors. The fact that it had taken Brian nearly four hours to make his way into the centre of the khalasar - no middling camp after all - had made him hesitate, ever so slightly. It hadn’t been enough to make him stop. 

The third complication was really more of an abstract concept than a concrete fact, more rumour than anything else, because everyone knew dragons were extinct. 

—

He entered the tent unseen, took a moment to let his eyes adjust to the darkness, made his way to the Khal’s bed, and pressed a knife under the man’s ribs to strike his heart. 

At least, that was the plan. 

In the second before Brian had struck with his knife a strange chirping noise had distracted him. An odd, inhuman noise and two sudden points of light in the darkness of the tent, like an animal’s eyes flashing with moonlight, only there was no moonlight here, just the light of fire as the animal - the  _dragon_ , what the  _fuck_  - opened its jaws. 

And trilled. 

Brian stared at it. 

The dragon was the size of two horses, if not bigger, and in the part of his mind that wasn’t panicking he idly noted that the size of the tent made more sense if the dragon typically slept inside it. It was an ostentatiously large tent for only one person, even if that person was an insecure pretender-Khal. 

“If you kill me, she’s going to eat you while you’re still alive,” a man’s voice said, and only years of training kept Brian’s knife from moving. The Khal had evidently woken up.

“I’m a little surprised I’m not already dead,” Brian admitted, and kept his eyes on the dragon that was looking at him with an almost curious tilt to its large, scaled head. 

“Drop the knife.”

“I don’t think so,” Brian said. If he dropped the knife, all the Khal had to do was shove him aside and let the dragon have him, and that would be the end of Brian.

“You think you’re safe because she won’t burn you while you’re next to me?” The Khal chuckled. “Fire can’t harm me. Not even a dragon’s fire.”

Well, then. This was going to be a shitty way to die.

Brian let the knife fall.

—

He’d expected the darkness, the nothingness that followed death, but what surprised him was the return of light. 

And also the pain in his head. That didn’t quite match up with anything he’d heard about death. There’d been a lot about the seven hells and the seven heavens, with its unending pain or unending comfort, but almost no one had mentioned the headache. 

Or, come to think of it, how warm it was. 

Brian opened his eyes.

In the candlelight it was easy to see his surroundings. He was lying on the ground inside a tent, and there was a dragon as black as ink curled around him. When Brian couldn’t stop himself from tensing at the fact that a  _fucking dragon_  was wrapped around him it lifted its head to look at him with one large, unblinking eye, as though not pleased that he had interrupted its rest.

And apparently Brian was now ascribing human emotion to a  _dragon_. He’d lost his mind. That was the only explanation for all this madness. 

And because he was obviously crazy, Brian slowly raised a hand towards the dragon’s head and touched his fingertips to the scales on its neck. The dragon made another strange noise, almost like a hum, and leaned into the touch, pushing against his hand like one of the castle’s cats. 

Brian had always liked cats. 

He sat up, cautious in a way he rarely was, keeping one hand light on the dragon’s neck, and pet the dragon.

Its black scales were a little rougher against his fingers than the cats’ fur had ever been, but Brian wasn’t going to think about that any more than he absolutely had to. 

“Who are you?” the Khal that Brian had forgotten about said, and when Brian’s hand froze the dragon opened its eye again and gave him a surprisingly indignant look. Brian started his slow strokes again and thought about that for a moment. Either he’d lost his mind or he was dead, Brian reasoned. In any case, what did he have to lose by telling the truth?

“Brian,” he said. “Of Westeros. I think you already know why I was here.”

The Khal’s laughter was enough to make Brian tear his eyes away from the deadly creature that was affectionately nuzzling into him. 

“She burns anyone who tries to kill me,” the Khal explained. “It’s messy but effective. She’s never been wrong, and yet…” He paused. “There must be more to you than just a knife in the dark.”

That was an alarming prospect, and when Brian was sure that he wasn’t dead he was going to think about that again.

“You’re not what I expected,” Brian heard himself say. The strange, clean-shaven Khal raised his eyebrows. “They said you were a barbarian. A savage with delusions of conquest. That you had nothing now, but that you would try to enslave everyone and take the world for your own.” He glanced at what he could see of the dragon, at the black of its wing spread out over the ground, the sweep of its horns, the way it had one half-opened eye on the Khal. “They, uh, didn’t mention the dragon.”

The Khal bared his teeth in something vaguely resembling a smile. “I don’t take slaves,” he said. “But I’ve never claimed I wasn’t a conqueror.”

—

“Swear to me,” the Khal had said. “To my sister and I. Your people obviously want you dead, and I don’t.”

Brian hadn’t been able to argue with that logic. 

The Khal’s sister was the Khaleesi, which Brian had initially thought was a bit odd, but then again these were Torettos. Their whole family tree was a bit odd, and full of unexpected marriage lines that followed sibling lines. Brian’s father had shown him once, when he was very small and before his father had left for the last time, the way the royal family had intermarried. Brian’s father had not been impressed. 

But Brian’s father was long dead, or ought to be, and anyway he wasn’t here now.

—

The Khaleesi, a woman with long dark hair and eyes that were playful up until someone crossed her, laughed at Brian when he asked about it as they rode one day.

He’d been with them for weeks and months by that point as they made their journey west, and the curiosity had finally gotten the better of him.

“And how long have you been waiting to ask me that?” she said. She was still grinning at him, and Brian let himself smile back at her. 

“You know, not long,” he tried, but all she did was watch him expectantly. “A few days.” 

“Uh huh, okay. A few days. Right. And of course I believe you.” 

“What are we believing?” the Khal asked as he rode up on Brian’s other side so that the three of them were riding abreast at the front of the line.

He had no one else to blame, that was the worst thing. Brian was the one who had chosen to talk about this while they were on the move. In public. In front of the entire damn khalasar. 

Brian licked his lips. “The Khaleesi-“

“Likes it better when you use my name, Brian,” she interrupted. She moved forward enough to look past Brian at the Khal. “Don’t you also prefer it when he says your name, Dom?”

“Yes, though he doesn’t do it nearly often enough,” the Khal said, and he was smirking even if his face was turned slightly away. From where he was sitting, Brian could easily see the curve of his lips. 

Brian rolled his eyes. “Khal Dominic,” Brian said formally. “And Khaleesi-“

“Just Mia, I think,” the Khaleesi said. “Unless you’d rather not.”

Brian scanned the horizon, but there was nothing out there that warranted taking his attention away from the - from Mia’s statement. Or was it a question?

The Khal said, “‘Just Mia’? That’s greedy. What happened to sharing?” 

And, huh. Well, that made things easier. 

—

“So you’ve done this before?”

It had taken hours of interminable riding to get to a suitable place to camp, and now they were finally in the relative privacy of Dom’s tent. The tent itself might be large, but those weren’t stone walls between them and everyone else, and Brian still remembered how easy it had been for him to get into it all those weeks ago. And even if he hadn’t remembered his own intrusion, he could still hear the sounds of the camp. It wasn’t enough to make him want to stop, but he was very aware of it all the same. 

“Are you asking if you’re my first?” Mia raised an eyebrow at him from where she sat on the bed. “You do realize that I was married before you ever arrived, right?”

Brian nodded; everyone here knew that. 

Mia had married a Khal, and when he’d died and the other Khals had come for her she and Dom had formed their own khalasar and left. 

Those who had first explained it to Brian when he’d joined their company hadn’t seemed to understand why Brian had thought that strange. Apparently there hadn’t been any children from that union, and anyway, they had said, the Dothraki followed strength. Dom and Mia were strong, and so they were followed. 

“No, I wasn’t asking that,” Brian said. He wasn’t at all sure now what he had been asking, but it definitely hadn’t been if Mia was a virgin. Not that it mattered to him, but even a fool could see that she knew her own body well. 

He’d meant… the pair of them, he realized. He’d wanted to know if they’d brought others here before. If they would bring others here again after they were done with him. 

But that wasn’t something he could ask. 

Instead, he smiled at her and then looked to his left, to where Dom was sitting in a chair and watching him. 

“Are you waiting for something in particular?” Dom asked. “Or are you simply admiring the view?”

“And here I thought that I could do both,” Brian answered, and as Dom laughed he stripped his own clothes off and climbed onto the bed to kneel there with Mia. They made short work of the fastenings of her dress, and when all the ties had been undone he placed his hands over the fabric and traced light patterns across her body until she tilted her head and kissed him. 

The dress fell from her shoulders and caught on his hands, so he lifted them away and helped the fabric down with his hands and mouth. He kissed her breasts and she arched her back and made a pleased sound, so he kept at it until she whimpered and pulled away. 

Mia’s hand settled behind Brian’s neck and she pulled him down with her onto the bed and twisted them until she was on top, her knees on either side of him, his erection pressing up against her cunt. 

“Hi,” he said, and smiled up at her. “This is a much better view.”

“Yes, it is,” she said as she leaned down for more kisses, and he lifted a hand to touch her again, circled her nipple with his finger and, at her gasp, did the same to her other breast. She ground her hips against his and shuddered into the kiss, pulling away to pant against his lips. He continued to toy with a nipple, flicking it slightly and leaning up to press kisses against Mia’s mouth, and then Brian brought his other hand down and ran his fingers through her damp curls. Her breath was shaky as she pressed down on his hand, and Brian kissed her and slipped a finger inside of her in one smooth motion. 

The wet of her cunt made his cock pulse where it was pressed up against her, trapped between them, but Brian ignored it and shifted Mia enough so that it was easy to push another finger into her and get them both wet, easy to pull them out and start circling her clit, easy to kiss her as he stroked her through an orgasm and to then wait for her shaking to subside. 

Easy, sure, but also really fucking hard. 

They traded languid kisses until Mia’s hips started shifting again, and then Brian rolled them over so he could press kisses into her skin until he was tracing circles over her cunt with his tongue and curling teasing fingers into her. 

“You’re, ah, very good at that,” she said, and her rough voice was beyond satisfying to hear. Brian hummed his agreement until she moaned, and then he stopped teasing her. 

He pulled his fingers out of her when she was done again and then collapsed onto his back, breathing hard and stretching his arms over his head to ease the soreness. Mia cuddled in close to him and slung an arm over his chest, and he took the opportunity to wipe his mouth and then put an arm around her as well. 

They breathed in silence for a moment, and then she ran her hand over his cock and he stiffened and tried not to come. “You’re very patient,” she mused. 

“I’m not,” Dom said, and Brian turned his head to see Dom still clothed and sitting in the chair, his eyes on Brian. He was visibly aroused. “Is it my turn yet?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Brian said, and grinned at him. “Mia?” 

“Mmm. Hold on.” She kissed him again, then got up and poured a glass of wine and handed it to Brian. “I wouldn’t want to deprive him of your kisses,” she explained with a smile. “We’re not that close.”

That was interesting. He drank the wine. 

She put on her crumpled dress and took the glass from him, then wandered over to a chair and curled up in it, her head leaning against her bent arm to watch them. 

Brian looked at Dom. “I might start without you if you don’t come over here soon,” he warned. 

“Not today,” Dom said, and he stood up and walked towards the bed, taking his clothes off as he talked. “Maybe another time, when I already know what you feel like.”

“Another time, huh?” It was crazy that he felt so pleased by that, but there it was. The idea that he might get to do this again sometime in the future was very pleasant. “Yeah, okay. Let me know when you want me.” 

Dom snorted, but then he paused with one knee on the bed and looked hard at Brian. “You think we’re letting you go after this? Think again.”

Brian swallowed. “Yeah?”

“We’ve been waiting weeks for you,” Mia said, and though she looked sleepy her voice was firm and clear. 

“So come and get me,” Brian said, and Dom did. 

He kissed Brian like he was branding him, like he was trying to sear himself into everything Brian was, and Brian remembered when they’d met, remembered Dom saying  _“I never claimed I wasn’t a conqueror”_  back when he was just some Khal with a bizarrely affectionate dragon. 

Brian wasn’t a conqueror, but he wanted Dom and he wanted Mia and he was going to keep them both. He got Dom on his stomach and thrust his dick between Dom’s thighs, and Dom was laughing even as Brian shuddered through his orgasm, too pent up to try and hold out any longer. Dom was laughing, but that was joy Brian was hearing, so he pulled at Dom until he was on top of Brian, dragged a hand through the mess of semen on the bed, kissed him and jerked him off until he spilled on Brian’s torso. 

“How is it that there’s two of you and one of me, and yet somehow I ended up doing all the work?” Brian idly wondered later. 

They’d moved enough to get out of the worst of the wet spots, and then Dom and Mia had shifted them all until Brian had ended up on his back again so that Mia could cuddle up to him, and Dom was doing pretty much the same thing on his other side. 

It was surprisingly comfortable. 

“Not even a full night in our bed and he’s already complaining,” Mia said, and when Brian glanced at her she looked mischievous. 

Dom didn’t even open his eyes. “We can gang up on him tomorrow.” He patted Brian’s stomach in a not at all reassuring manner. “That’ll be fun.”

—

Getting to Westeros turned out to be the least complicated part of the whole ‘Dom and Mia Taking Over the World’ thing, but the  _easiest_ part of it all is the three of them. Him and Dom, and him and Mia - they may not be the most conventional set of Torettos, but Brian had never done too well with conventional anyway.

Plus he got to fly on a dragon. So there was that.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome :)


End file.
